dating a geek
by melanieateyocookie
Summary: Eddie was dared to date the loser, geek, Nerd Loren Tate for 3 months then had to break up with her what happens if he falls in love with Loren..? when Loren gets a make-over she looks hotter than before maybe too hot to have all those boys stare at her that never have . what if Loren finds out there whole relationship was a fake read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Eddie was dared to date the loser, geek, Nerd Loren Tate for 3 months then had to break up with her what happens if he falls in love with Loren..? when Loren gets a make-over she looks hotter than before maybe too to have all those boys stare at her that never have . what if Loren finds out there whole relationship was a fake read and find out ~

Loren's P.O.V.~

I was sitting at my usual table, Alone reading a book and eating an apple My Hair was Messy I had glasses on and Braces I wore an old brown skirt and a blue Long sleeve I Didn't have so Much money to buy good stuff and I wore No Make-up But I Kinda Love this style and Plus I was sick I had a red nose I could tell people were glaring at me and some were whispering probably saying the usual "ugh, she is nasty people like her don't belong to this school I can't believe she affords to be here haha" Honestly, the school was free ..bitches Like them thought it was for good Looking people and rich. I had friends I just didn't hang out with them I Love being lonely I Love to think and I Love reading books I'm not that social I'm anti-social I don't talk has Much But that's How Life is I can't wait till I get out of this school. well, Only one More year which is 2015 till I graduate I Mean I'm a seinor..I Had those times when the popular people talked to me I felt special and wanted for the first time, but they only wanted to copy me in tests or I had to do there homework and later on they wouldn't even know that I exists.. My Life is something right? I had this cold since last year and every time I sneezed people would run away afraid to get the same cold as me I Love my life, My friends, My Mom even though its not has good I Like it I didn't Like to Much popularity anyway and to Much attention (little did Loren know her Life was about to Change).

~Lunch, Popular table

Chloe: Okay, I Pick DARE !

Ian:(smirking) I dare you to Kiss, Eddie

Chloe:(smiling) Okay.

Chloe got on his Lap and kissed him Eddie Kinda Liked it but she wasn't has good of a kisser

Kim: this is redick- do we have to actually do these dares?

Chloe:(smirking at Eddie) So? the More dirty the More fun

. Eddie's P.O.V~ I Loved the game, But Not Chloe she was disgusting Last year she kept trying to turn me On but I wasn't turned on One bit I Hated the fact that Ian dared her to Kiss me..I really didn't Like her crusty Lips On Mine I'm not trying to be Mean or anything but Me and Chloe are done and I Don't wanna go back with her I want someone down to earth ..I Mean Chloe is Pretty and all but with Make-up Only I want someone who's Natural who doesn't have to put so Much Make-up to impress a guy Like me but not any of them are the same .

Eddie: I Pick dare.

I Could see that Chloe was smirking at Ian so I can do a dare to her but if he does I will Not do it even though we have to do all the dares...when he was about to say his first dare on his Mind. someone or something came up and he smirk evilly which was getting me More nervous to do this dare in the first place.

Ian: I dare you to ask out Loren Tate

Chloe: WHHHHHHAT, Ian !?

Ian: and if she says yes...go out with her for 3 months then break up with her.

at first I thought it was gross, EW I rather date Chloe again but when I saw Chloe's expression I wanted to Make her jealous I was happy to do it More then ever !

Chloe: Eddie would never ever date a low life-

Eddie: I'll do it(I stand up and walk to her table everyone was surprise at this moment but I didn't care it was only 3 months what could possibly happen)

Eddie: Hi, Loren

she was shocked that I even came to her table yet spoke to her I mean I never did and I get why she's shocked .

Loren: h-h-hi, you know my name?

Eddie: OF course, I hear about you every time(what I meant to say is I hear that she is the most ugliest person on school campus besides, Leah scott)

Loren: Probably-

Eddie: anyway, will you go out with me?

Loren: WHAT !?

Eddie:(speaking Loudly) LOREN TATE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!

Suddenly, everyone stopped eating there food and it was dead silent everyone was watching us and I can tell Loren was uncomfortable I can tell she didn't like the attention so I sat at her table and has I was looking at her even Close she was Beautiful, Nor ugly, Nor disgusting, Nor a geek she didn't even Look like it I was impressed she was really Beautiful and I can tell she came to school, Not to impress ..actually I'm gonna enjoy this even more.

Loren: um , this must be a Joke why would anyone Like you ask out a girl Like me?

honestly, it was a dare well that's what I wish I Could say But I can't I try to come up with something then...ding dong^#

Eddie: cause, your beautiful I want someone Natural..

Loren:(blushing) really?

obviously, Not I Don't even I wanna sit next to her

Eddie: yes, so what do you say

Loren: y-y-yes, Yeah(cheerfully)

I'm glad I Made her happy cause ever since she came to this school she never smiled one bit or smiled..I kissed her on the cheek and I left I'm glad it was over with I even wiped My Lip but I felt something I felt a little buzz I know she felt it to but I ignored it.

Chloe: OMG, you kissed her on the cheek EW !

Ian: Haha, Mate I feel bad for you

Eddie: you know what she's Beautiful(smiling) and I Don't care(I picked up my tray and left I even flashed my new girlfriend one of My resistable smiles and I can tell she was dying inside)

* * *

Loren's P.o.v~ I'M BEAUTIFUL? How could he ask me out he could have asked adriana out or even better Chloe carter the most popular girl in school I felt a little shy around him I even ranned out of the lunchroom because I didn't want him to see me this way My hair was ugly, don't even get me started MY FACE, My clothes they even make me Look fatter Ugh! this is not gonna work I need to Look good for him Because when he talked to me I felt ugly..I was in the bathroom right Now and Chloe just came in.

CHloe:(fake smiling) Hi! you must be Eddie Duran's New girlfriend, Congratulations Geek- I Mean Loren Tate

Loren:(fake smiling also) T-T-T-thanks..

I got out of the bathroom fast because I didn't wanna start a conversation with her I felt like she didn't like me I mean I am dating her ex..first Eddie Duran out of all people asked a girl Like me Now the most popular girl who never talked to me just TALKED to me and it wasn't about home works or tests I felt special, I felt great and Lucky, Well too Lucky.


	2. Chapter 2-your Fab!

Chapter. 2-work it, girl!

Loren's P.O.V~

It was Saturday, I haven't heard from Eddie since But that's Okay I'll see him On Monday Hopefully. I love the fact that he saw something special In me and he asked out me. Not Chloe the the most popular girl in school and her posses too..Right Now I'm in the living room Watching T.V but I wasn't really watching anything I was just thinking about How I was gonna Impress Him..But I remembered what he said I'm Beautiful well Natural Beautiful..and trying to Impress him? Made it sound Like to Much Work I Mean he asked me out for a reason and it's Because in his Head he thought I was Natural, down to earth in some type of way but I give up I am Not wearing Make-up because first I Don't wanna Look like a coloring Book and I Don't even know how to put on Make-up..So I'm just gonna Look the same when I Come from school Because there wasn't a problem with what I wore in the first Place I Loved the style and I Don't care what anybody thinks Because I'm beautiful right? Like he said .. honestly, I never had My first kiss and it's good to have a man in My Life since My dad Left without Looking back or sending Mails telling me he's Okay I cried for days wondering where My dad was and I stopped crying thinking he was Dead but my Mom never told me the REAL reason he left. Suddenly, I got a phone call from Mel My bff I was about to decline it because I was very busy at this Moment(well not really) I answered it, I know I know I know I said I Loved being Alone but it's Saturday I have to Chill with friends..I can't be alone forever right? My Mom was at work so it was cool to have a small get-together(Hopefully) .

Loren: Hello?" I said with the phone on My ear all calmed

Melissa:(screams)

if I knew Melissa would be this Loud I wouldn't have picked up My phone anyway.

Melissa: you are dating Eddie DURAN! the most Hottest, most popular guy in school!" she said in excitement

wow News travel fast Don't they?Considering Melissa wasn't there the time Eddie asked me out.

Loren:(not so sure) Well, I'm starting to think it's a J-

Melissa: I am coming over to your house right Now"she said Cutting me off

Loren:(looking at her time on her phone) Um, Mel it isn't such a good time Now I'm actually bus-" I Lied, I wasn't busy I Just didn't want her to Come over Because I Know Mel she would wanna sooo Much and when she knew so Much she would try to Do something Or Embarrass me but I Didn't Need Help I'm fine, Better than fine actually.

Melissa: too Late now" she said

I had a confused Look on My face when I Herd the door Open it was Mel...of course(sounding annoyed)

Melissa:(smelling the air) ah, Hey Lo where's Mama Tate" she said

Loren: at work." I said

Melissa: tell me all the details, Like Now !" she said Loudly, but Not Loud Loud Like in she's Mad Like Loud excited to hear Good News for once.

Loren: Mel, you came all the way here just to hear details?" I said

Melissa: Of course not, when I Heard that Eddie Duran asked you out I was thrilled to Help you with your Clothes and Eh, the Braces and everything(she motioned her hands)

Loren: Mel, I'm fine Eddie is just gonna Understand By the way he said I was Natural Beautiful so what do I need to Change? Nothing right" I said Smiling, Inspired by his words.

Melissa Looked at me for a second and said..

Melissa: Loren, I understand But isn't it good to Change a few things Like the Braces, the glasses, the clothing and..everything" she said.

Loren: Mel!?" I said.

Melissa: Look, I Love the way you Look your beautiful really beautiful(she put My Hair down cause it was in a pony tail) Give me a little spice(she said smirking)

I flipped My hair a little bit..getting what she meant.

Melissa:(giggled) you Can do this Loren you'll have all those Boys stare in a heartbeat" she said

I was thinking..and then I got up from the couch

Loren:(whispers) you think I'm beautiful?" I said shocked she never told me that before

Melissa:(gaps) of course I Do, I thought you Knew." she said

Loren: you never told me before" I said

Melissa: Your b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l(Spelling it out) Beautiful Loren Tate and just cause I never told you , you should have already knew yourself ." she said

Loren:(sights) I'm not one hundred percent sure But..let's Do this thing" I said

Melissa was smiling at me for a long time which was getting me nervous she got up and started holding My hands and started jumping, I jumped too..Melissa was such a drama queen though she was the girly one but I still Love her Like my own.

Loren: Yay! were jumping(has a weird Look on her face).

Melissa: Okay first, we need to work on Walking, teasing, and flipping Hair" she said

Loren: what's wrong with the way I walk?" I said

Melissa:(chuckles) nothing's wrong with the way you walk, there's different types of walks that will have people stare expecially the boys, of course " she said

Loren: Mel, I can't do this I don't like too Much attention" I said very uncomfortable

Melissa: you'll get used to it, Look at me..I'm hot and I Know it you just have to be confident..Like Lo breath for once...Believe in yourself." she said

Loren: confident? got it" I said

Melissa started walking All sexy which had me laughing and she was flipping her Hair and I thought she was great I realize confident was the Key...

Melissa: your turn" she said

Loren: My turn?" I said afraid to do it

Melissa: just model, it's easy." she said

I started doing it and I saw how easy it was.

Melissa: Hands on Hips, you got it Lo!(she said clapping)

Loren:(confident) Okay what else!" I said

Melissa: the face" she said sounding serious.

Loren:(losing confidence)um, Mel what's wrong with My face" I said

Melissa: Sit down and relax Lo it won't hurt a bit I Promise" she said proudly getting stuff out of her bag

Loren: what won't hurt!?( Okay Now I'm scared, But Mel is always Prepared she had A lot of Make-up and other girl stuff)

Melissa: shh, I'm just gonna take the braces off" she said getting closer to me.

Loren: No, Mel I Like My braces there very comfortable and I Don't wanna get hurt by these"(motioning her hands to the stuff Melissa was holding. I think it was tweezers? or whatever there called now days.)

Melissa: do you trust me, Lo?" she said

Loren: Yes, of course I Do" I said

Melissa: then trust me on this Lo I will never hurt you, unless you hurt me" she said .

Loren: Okay do it and quick" I said closing My eyes

Melissa had took out My Braces and also My glasses and Had put contacts on my eyes.. she put a mirror up so I can Look at myself

Loren: Wow, I Look..." I got caught off By Mel's voice

Melissa: beautiful!" she said finishing My sentence

Loren: Okay what's N-N-Next?" afraid to ask

Melissa: you'll see" she said with a smirk.

Melissa is always creeping me out with her smiles I swear, But I Trust her with My Life.

Loren: Melissa, what are you doing?" I said

Melissa: Make-up time" she said Holding up the eyeliner

Loren: I gotta let you know that I don't know how to do My make-up

Melissa: that's Okay.

Hours Later I was Looking Hot, for the first time I could call Myself that But I have confidence in myself Now I'm not that shy person anymore I'm gonna stand up for myself Yeah, Melissa teach me that also . I was wearing ripped white and Black Jeans And a Black top to match with the jeans..My Hair was Long and straight Not messy But perfect My Braces were gone and My glasses Also I had on very expensive heels and I was getting really used to the heels on they made me look taller and More slim. I had on some jewelries.. My Make-up was Natural of course Because I Don't wanna Look Like a coloring Book.. and I had coconut lip gloss on that tasted amazing WOW! thank you, Mel for everything!

-SCHOOL

I walked in to school campus and every where I went boys were whistling I was flipping My Hair every-where I walked in with my hands on my hips Like Mel said.. I was getting used to it already. this random guy I didn't know said to me "your hot!" I was shocked though, I was very uncomfortable with what I was wearing but hopefully Like Mel said Ill get used to it..has I walked in I realize all eyes were on me I couldn't help but to Blush and it wasn't the glares it was a shocked face I was chuckling has I walked to My Locker..I didn't realize the group of populars were heading towards me.

Kim: OMG , those shoes aren't in sale yet where did you get them?" she said

Adriana: you are my new best friend, Loren Tate." she said

Brooke: you wanna sit with us at Lunch, you are looking f-a-b FAB!" she said

not that I didn't like it but I turned them down They only realized I existed because I was (*mocking voice*) F-A-B Fab when I got a make-over. and Plus I Didn't fit in with being the spotlight, the attention, and of course the popularity.

Loren: I'm sorry, My best friend is Melissa sanders and awe you finally realized I exist how sweet"

another thing Melissa had teached me "talking back, trash talk" I passed by them going to My best friend Melissa sanders she was proud of me for standing up to these bitches for once.

~end of Loren's P.o.v~

* * *

- Populars crew Sitting down on the bench.

Chloe:(stabbing her salad) Ugh, what does that freak show thinks she is anyway? everywhere I go.."oh my god did you see Loren's new Look"(Mocking tone) she probably Looks uglier then she was before(laughing)

Kim:(eating her salad while she talks) Oh, Yeah she thinks she's Eddie Duran's new girlfriend(she had stopped when she saw Chloe's face) which she's not because Eddie Duran belongs to Chloe carter of course!

Chloe: but she will never be popular or hot Like me, My Name is still #1 on that list..that's why they gave me this bracelet in the first place(showing off her shiny bracelet that said "Chloe" on it) " she said proudly

Adriana: um, Chloe..that's gonna be a problem cause Loren had a little Make-over and people were actually starting to Like her and stare at her and no one called her a geek anymore they started calling her "sexy" she said in a gossip tone

Chloe:(angry)WHAT!(throwing her salad on the floor and standing up) I AM CHLOE CARTER AND I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME FOOL TAKE MY PLACE JUST CAUSE SHE FIXED HER HAIR AND HER FACE, Doesn't Mean ANYTHING.." she said

Adriana: she is still Not so Popular!" she said agreeing with Chloe cause she remembered how Loren Turned them down but Chloe wasn't there at time if she knew she would be Pissed that her Own Posses would actually talk to Loren.

Chloe: Right, Let's go Talk to Little Ms. Dorkenstein..And Embarrass Her in front of the Whole school.

The girls had Followed Behind Chloe, But Little Did Chloe Know she was About to be embarrassed by the whole school to.

* * *

** -what will embarrass Chloe?**

** -what will be Eddie's expression when he sees Loren's New Look?**

**-thanks for the amazing reviews and Love for I truly do Love you guys you are my inspiration!**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3-kiss me, Baby

Lord , Lord , Lord I should really KILL myself shouldn't I? OMG I kept you guys waiting didnt't I? I'm really sorry my Readers I've been stressed out with school and Almost Everything I had writers Block Lately so I am very sorry for taking "centuries" to continue this story LOL anyway this is My treat for you *Thank you for the AMAZING reviews , I Love you All *mwah* (; this is All Eddie's P.O.V. , Chole's P.O.V && Loren's

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V~

I kept telling myself.."today is gonna be a good day , Eduardo your just gonna date the girl for 3 months then break her heart easy stuff right?" Not easy the hard part is I have to be seen with her in "public" But Aye that's Life ..I Mean there's nothing wrong with Loren it's just that she's the most hated girl in school and I don't want my popularity to change Because one STUPID Dare , I Promised Myself I will Never fall In Love with Loren Tate . Loren is Beautiful she's Natural and she's Kinda the girl I'm Looking for and Kinda Not the girl I'm not Looking for..what I Mean is she seems goody goody I want a girl who can be Bad sometimes and wouldn't care if she got in too Much trouble But not the Kind of trouble where you get arrested . I think Loren would Bored Me in books when I just wanna talk bout Life Not books all the time ..I wish I couldn't go to school Today but who's Making me go? My Dad , I got up washed My face and brushed My teeth I hopped in the shower , to the whole shower time I was thinking bout Loren and How I was gonna act Like a boyfriend to her without anybody Looking at us . and I have to actually kiss her OH BOY ! why did I put Myself in this dare why did I have to say dare? Lord I don't know why something was just making me do it. I got out of the shower && put on My white shirt with skinny blue Jeans and a Black Jordan retro to go with it After that , I started putting Gel in my Hair because I hear lots of girls go cuckoo for coco puffs for it or is that what they call it. when I was done I got out of My Dad's House(AN- IT'S NOT THE BAR WHERE MAX LIVES, IT'S LIKE AN ORDINARY HOUSE BUT BIG) and I Hopped in my Car and drove to school I was even slower than I thought Because I was Kinda Nervous to do this Like how am I gonna Look in front of people? I'm gonna be Embarrassed .

~end of Eddie's P.O.V~

* * *

-SCHOOL

Chloe's P.O.V~

First She steals My man , Then she tries to Look Hotter than me? Ha , Loren Tate you have A lot coming to you Nobody steals My Place of attention..that Little Rug rat doesn't deserve any Kind of attention or even a compliment and I can tell you why , Because Loren Tate is the most ugliest person I've ever meant the way she dresses Have No sense of style Like where was she born? obviously in the farm Haha , and she is not popular Like us she doesn't deserve Any Kind of sympathy . Lord I feel Bad for Eddie he has to date HER but I will never date someone Like that I Mean there disgusting EW ! if you take one Look at those Filthy geeks I swear there'll turn My eyes to Stone , Hahahahha I am so Happy? why you might ask Because I'm actually talking Myself into it . has I was walking around in the hallway I spotted the little Creature she was with Best friend Melon they were flipping there hairs shaking there hips practically having a good time Then My anger started rising Who does she think she is? she is definitely not the Queen she certainly is acting Like one Once I Catch up to them I pushed Loren on The Locker making her bump her head Haha I hope she dies and rots but I haven't got anything of My chest so I will do so Now .

Chloe:(hands wrapped around her mid chest) Listen , Nobody Likes you Loren Tate just Because you change your face , your clothes , and everything(motioning her hands) Haha , you will Never be popular Because your still a geek , A Loser , && a Disgusting creature(Giggling) but if you think your all that Loren Tate take one Look at yourself in the mirror , you will see a girl who doesn't fit in this world , I can see right through your disguise and I'm sure everyone is too your not fooling anybody so go back to the dump where you BELONG .

END OF CHLOE'S P.O.V~

* * *

Loren's P.O.V~

So I was walking in the Hallway Having fun with My Best friend Mel when I felt something Push me to the Lockers it Kinda hurt when I bumped My Head to the walls But I still found My strength to the fall or even worst , Faint when I saw it was Chloe I knew there was gonna be a problem Because she had on angry Look on her face and she seems irritated or Ignored but whatever it is , I know we could Move pass this Because I've did nothing wrong to Chloe and I Hope I can be good friends with her someday she seems Like a girly Person Just Like Mel , But when Chloe spoke to me I Can see that I Never did do anything wrong and all of this was Because of the way I Looked , Yes it stung It really did Hurt it Made me feel ugly Again , but I was never gonna let one tear drop in this school Because that's how strong of a person I was ..I wasn't gonna Let anybody bring me down Because I am me I can't change that , and Chloe is just Chloe she is Like everybody else But I hear the same words everyday UGLY , UGLY , UGLY and I get used to it but I am Never gonna let one bitch bring me down Like that I will never let a person walk over me Like a mat Never again I'm Done with everybody and everything suddenly , My confidence was rising ..usually I would walk away && not say a thing , but today I am .

Loren: Listen Chloe , I don't care what you think of me Because I am Me , I'm Human and I don't have to Listen to one Bitch!(everyone gasps) and yes your right I never did fit in your world but I don't Like the spotlight or attention , and what's wrong with a girl having a change in style? are you afraid that I'll take your chance , Haha maybe I will Maybe Not but I got one thing you don't ; a Damn personality(I snapped back , People were starting to cheer and I walked away Leaving Chloe shocked has ever and I can tell people were starting to whisper but it wasn't about me it was about Chloe we walked Back to our Lockers and Melissa had a huge smile on her face)

Melissa: OMG , Loren you finally stand up for yourself See that's how you Have to be I'm so proud of you Loren I thought you were gonna walk away

Loren:(chuckling) Haha , Yeah I was thinking the same but I will never let someone bring me down

Melissa: that's My girl ...(suddenly something caught Loren's eye)

Loren: what , What is it?

Melissa: uh, I'm gonna go(she said smirking , I was confused when I turned around to see Eddie GOD , he was gorgeous !)

~end Of Loren's P.O.V~

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V~

I was walking in school , and I took one Last breath Before entering the school has I Looked around I saw two brunettes talking I couldn't see the other one because one was turned around the other one was Mel ..but the question is..who's that girl? I Looked at her up and Down I took one Last look slowly Looking at her body from head to toe WOW! she has a nice Body and a great ass , But Shit I forgot I was dating Loren well fake dating I hope she can stay single for 3 months because I'm gonna ask this Baby out , Mel had Left and it was just her she turned around slowly and I can tell it was Loren WOAH what happen to her she is Beautiful I kept Looking at her open cleavage it Kinda turned me on , how I wish my Head was kissing her neck oh boy ! she would scream my Name when I enter- Stop! Eddie remember where your at but just one Look Made me wanna rip her clothes off

Eddie: Loren? what happen to you .."I said

Loren: You Like?" she said

Eddie: No, I Love" I said

Loren:(blushing)

Eddie:(scratching the back of his head) Loren , can I take you somewhere Like now?

Loren: NOW? " she said

I can tell this was gonna be hard , I wanted Loren to get to know me Fuck school right now but I can tell Loren was a buzz kill her clothes might have change but not her personality .

Eddie: yeah, I was thinking we could skip school?" I said

Loren took a moment before answering me

Loren:(smiles) sure" she said

W0w , are you serious? I thought Loren would probably say No because she had an education but I can tell she really wanted to Leave , something was bothering her I can tell in her eyes we didn't take a min before running out out of the school we knew we were gonna get in trouble for Leaving but fuck it for now. we both got inside My car and I drove off I went to My spot , I never showed anyone this but HER .

Loren:(shocked) you know this Place , I do too

Eddie: really?" she knows this Place? are you serious she's probably just saying that

Loren: Yeah, I go here all the time to think things through"

Eddie: really, Me too..How come we never seen each other?"

Loren: well , I don't know I just Love to isolate myself from the world , Like sometimes it just needs to Slow down

I could tell something was bugging her I can see it her eyes , she was suffering or having pain right now I was gonna find out . she is down to earth she's amazing I think I'm falling...- STOP Eduardo remember it's a dare...go with the flow

Eddie: Loren , I feel like somethings bothering you.

she got up and said..

Loren: Eddie , do you think I'm ugly?" she said

Maybe there's a little More story to Loren , are you kidding me? you are not ugly .

Eddie: Nooo , how could you say that? your beautiful Loren Tate even when you didn't wear Make-up your Naturally beautiful , in your own way if someone's bringing you down you can tell me..

Loren: it's Chloe" she said

I can see we were in a spot where we could tell each other everything I think we were comfortable with each other already .

Eddie:(gets up quickly where she was standing) Ah , her? don't Listen to her she brings everyone down that's Chloe , don't let her bring you down and the truth is your actually wayyyyyyyyyy hotter than her(I said smirking , while biting my lips)

Loren didn't say anything , I was waiting for a reply when she kissed me...

~end of Eddie's P.O.V~

* * *

I know , I know , I know not interesting but I promise I'm getting there .

-**will he kiss her back? or will he pull back**

**-new change in planes, katy is alive **

**-will Eddie fall for her then?**

Thanks for reading My readers , I Love you all!

*mwah

-M


End file.
